Loving England (Soulmate Series: Book 1)
by MoonandStars1597
Summary: All her life, Victoria Thompson knew Alfred F. Jones. But who knew that he would be the reason she would meet the most important person in her life? On top of that, there's danger looming in the background. First book of the Soulmate Series!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I would like to welcome you all to my first ever Hetalia story, which I have plans on turning into a book series. I was inspired to create my own Hetalia series by a series that I had read myself on this very site.**

**So without further ado, here is the disclaimer and then on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but any unfamiliar characters I do own!**

* * *

It was a peaceful night. All was quiet except for those who were the night owls. Inside a particular house lived a man. A very special man. A man who had seen so much in the many years he's been alive even though he looked so young.

This man was blissfully sleeping. It seemed as though nothing was going to disturb him.

Except for one thing...a burning sensation right above his collarbone.

The man gasped as he felt it. He gripped his shirt where the burning was. He scrambled out of bed, tripping over the sheets and blankets as he did so, and rushed to his bathroom. Flipping on the lights, he looked in the mirror. He didn't see anything wrong, so he pulled down the collar of his shirt.

And there it was. Plain as day, written in black cursive.

A name.

* * *

A woman cooed at the newborn nestled in her arms. The child had a little tuft of brown hair that hid under the pink cap the hospital gave.

"Hey, Mags," a young male said as he entered the woman's room. He had pink balloons in one hand that read "IT'S A GIRL!" and a brown teddy bear with a pink bow in the other.

"Alfred!" the woman said with a bright smile. Her full name was Margaret, but Alfred preferred to call her Mags.

"So this is the little dudette, huh?" Alfred looked at the baby.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Uh, yeah." He put down the balloons and bear before holding out his arms. Margaret gently placed her baby into Alfred's awaiting arms. "Hey there, little dudette."

"Hey, Alfred, I was wondering if you'd be the godfather?" Alfred looked at Margaret.

"You mean it, Mags?"

"Of course, I do." Margaret smiled. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it. No one is more deserving than you." Alfred smiled widely.

"Then I accept." He looked down at the baby in his arms. "You hear that, dudette? I'm not only the most awesome hero ever, but I'm your awesome godfather too." Alfred looked back at Margaret. "So what's the little dudette's name?"

"Victoria. Victoria Azalea Thompson."

* * *

**There you have it. The prologue. I hope you enjoyed getting a little taste of what the book, and possibly the series, is about.**

**Fun Fact: the prologue actually turned out different than when I first wrote it down (literally written down, like in a notebook). Like a whole lot. But I'm actually proud of how it turned out.**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I bring you chapter 1! Yay! I hope you are enjoying what I have published so far. **

**I actually dedicate this chapter to my parents as it is their anniversary as I am currently writing this chapter. I know that they're not gonna read this or anything, but it's the thought that counts and I love my parents unconditionally.**

**Fair warning, I tried with the accents, but this is first time I'm writing accents so it may not be the greatest.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: as stated before I do not own Hetalia (wish I did), but I do own characters not of the franchise that you will come across**

* * *

_A moan escaped from the girl as she was pushed into the wall behind her, lips leaving a blazing trail down her neck as they kissed, nibbled, and sucked. The lips traveled to her ear, breath heating up her skin as the man before her spoke._

"_Do you want me to stop, love?" he asked. The girl nearly melted at how thick his accent got._

"_No," the girl said breathlessly. "Don't stop."_

_Having his answer, the man continued. He pressed a heated kiss to the girl's lips as he pushed down the straps of the tank top she was wearing. He noted that she wasn't wearing a bra. His lips left the girl's as they explored the newly revealed skin. The girl cried out as the man kissed and nibbled her sensitive breasts._

"_Oh, A—"_

"Victoria, sweetie, time to get up!"

A groan came from the brunette in bed and she turned on her other side, facing away from her bedroom door.

"The hell, Mom," she softly whined. "I was having such a good dream. And it's my day off too." Victoria was just about to doze off when her mother yelled again.

"Victoria, get up! It's already 10:30!"

Victoria groaned again and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her forest green eyes. She knew that her mother wasn't gonna let her sleep any longer. "All right," she yelled back. "I'm up!" Victoria reached for her glasses on her nightstand before putting them on. Then she looked at her phone. She saw that she had a text from her godfather.

'_Hey, little dudette! Just wanted to remind you that you promised to make the sweets for my Halloween party this year! It's only a couple days away! -Love Alfie'_

Victoria smiled before sighing. She kinda forgot that the reason she had off from work was so that she could make the sweets for Alfred's Halloween party. She was definitely going to be busy the next two days.

* * *

Alfred was bored. He was at another meeting of the G8 and could not wait for it to end. Arthur was talking, but about what Alfred didn't know. He wasn't paying attention. It was by a stroke of luck that his phone rang.

"_I'm the hero! I'm the hero! I'm the hero!"_

"Oops," Alfred said, digging his phone out of his pocket.

"In the middle of a meeting?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Yeah, I could've sworn I set it to vibrate." Alfred frowned when he saw the ID of who was calling. "Sorry, dudes, gotta take this. It's important." He got up and walked away from the others. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Alfred,"_ Margaret said on the other end.

"Hey, Mags. Is everything all right?"

"_Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that we might not have everything done by the time of the party."_

"What happened? Is the little dudette okay?"

Given that Alfred isn't exactly known for his quiet demeanor, the rest of the other countries looked on in annoyance and curiosity as they heard the one end of the phone conversation.

"_Yeah, Victoria's fine, except for this little mishap in the kitchen when we started working on the mini cakes."_

"What kinda mishap?"

"_Well...the hand holding the knife may have slipped and she cut herself."_

"WHAT?! Is she okay?! Does the hero need to come over?! She's not gonna, like, die, right? I'm still gonna have my little dudette, right?"

"_We're in the emergency room right now, Alfred. Stay at your meeting. She should be seeing a doctor soon. Worst case scenario is Victoria's going to need stitches. Which is why I said we probably wouldn't be able to finish the cakes or get the cookies and other cake started."_

"I don't care about that. I mean, yeah, I would like to have them for the party, but the little dudette comes first."

"_They just called Victoria's name. I'll call you later, Alfred."_

"Nah, I'll just stop by after I'm done here. Tell the little dudette that her hero will bring her something to cheer her up."

"_Alfred, you don't need to do that."_

"Too late. Already made up my mind, Mags. I'll see you later." Alfred hung up and returned to his seat. He looked at the others who stared at him. "Yeah...?"

"Zhat sounded serious," Ludwig said. "Are jou sure jou don't need to leave?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"So who is zhis Mags?" Francis asked, ever the curious person when it came to women. "From what we 'eard, she sounded like someone very important."

"Yep. I've known Mags her entire life." It took a moment for Alfred's words to sink in.

"You're telling us that you've been interacting with a human besides your boss?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"That's right. I'm even the godfather of her daughter."

"What?!" the other countries, except for Matthew, said. Matthew knew because Alfred dragged him along to visit the woman and her daughter. It was Matthew who eventually taught Victoria how to ice skate.

"So this woman knows about you?" Kiku asked.

"Uh huh. I've known her entire family since 1902. I found this nice family owned bakery and been going there ever since. Mags runs it now and her daughter works there."

"How come we never heard of these people?" Ivan spoke up. Then Alfred got this serious look on his face. It was a look they had never seen before as Alfred never got serious or, at least, he never got serious very often.

"Can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't use the people I care about against me if you knew?" The question made everyone pause. More than likely they would have used the family against Alfred, if they knew. "Exactly."

When he put it that way, Alfred had every right to keep them a secret.

"Ah," Feliciano suddenly said. "Now I want to meet this goddaughter of yours. Is she veramente carino**(1)**?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess. I mean you'll see for yourself. She's gonna be at my party." The Italian cheered.

"Oh, I certainly cannot wait to meet zhis mysterious goddaughter zhat you've kept from us," Francis said. The others agreed. They were looking forward to meeting Alfred's goddaughter.

Halloween couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 1! I'm gonna have translations; however, they may not necessarily be correct because I used Google Translate. However, if there is someone who would like to correct my translations, please let me know because I want to be as accurate as possible.**

**Translations:**

**veramente carino-really pretty/cute**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this latest installation of the story. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I know it's been a while...a long while...since I had posted anything. I had a busy-ish summer and then I started student interning. Unfortunately, that didn't work out so now I am going through some emotional stuff and trying to figure out what I'm gonna do next.**

**But anyway, here is another chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Hetalia-wish I did. However, Victoria, her mother, and anything else came from my imagination, therefore it is mine.**

* * *

"Ugh," Victoria groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't what she was wearing that was bothering her. Rather, it was the bandage wrapped around her left hand that rubbed her the wrong way. "I've been helping Mom in the kitchen for how many years. When was the last time I ever got hurt in the kitchen?"

Now that she thought about it, Victoria could count how many times she hurt herself in the kitchen on one hand. She had always followed her mother's instructions and was always cautious. But leave the girl with Alfred, and she was definitely going to come home with bruises and skinned knees.

"Victoria, honey, you okay?" Margaret asked, knocking on her daughter's opened door.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine," the brunette responded. Then she saw her mother's smile. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just…you look so much like Great-Great-Grandma Irene dressed like that."

Victoria looked down at her costume. She was dressed like she was a 20s flapper. The bodice of her cream-colored dress was tight until her hips. Then the dress flared out and ended at her ankles, showing off her cream-colored, one-inch heels. Her shoulder length hair was curled and pulled away from her face by a pearled barrette. Around her neck and wrist (the uninjured one) were also pearls that were passed down since her great-great-grandfather, Jacob, gave them to his wife, Irene, when they got engaged.

Victoria looked back her mom.

"I was kinda going for that," she said. She looked back at the mirror and checked to make sure everything, for her hair to the makeup she was wearing, was in place.

"Sweetie, you're fine," Margaret said. "Why are you worrying so much?"

"Just a feeling." Something was gnawing at Victoria since she woke up that morning and she couldn't shake the feeling.

"What kind of feeling?" She shrugged at her mother's question.

"Just a feeling," she repeated before turning back to Margaret. "We leaving yet?" A smile appeared on Margaret's lips.

"Well, I was coming in here to tell you to finish up or we won't get to Alfred's in time to set up." Victoria pouted as she started to walk past her mother.

"Shush." Margaret laughed softly as she followed her daughter out.

* * *

"Little dudette!" Alfred said loudly (what else was new?) as Margaret and Victoria walked into the place he rented out for the night. "Mags!"

"Hi Alfie," Victoria said as she placed down a tray of cookies she had brought in with her.

"How're you feeling?" Alfred had to ask. Ever since Victoria was born and Margaret asked him to be her godfather, he took that role extremely serious, especially since Victoria's father didn't stick around after being told he and Margaret were having a baby.

"I'm fine," Victoria said for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Since her trip to the ER, Alfred was asking that question whenever he could.

"All right, Victoria, help Alfred get everything set up," Margaret said as she went back out to grab more food. Victoria sighed.

"Ever since Tuesday, she hasn't been letting me do much of anything."

"She's just worried," Alfred said. "You had to get five stitches. She doesn't you hurting yourself or pulling a stitch or two." Victoria pouted.

"Guess you're right."

"Little dudette, I'm always right." Victoria laughed.

"In your dreams, Alfie. Now, how do you want everything set up?"

* * *

The party was now in full swing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Victoria smiled as she passed by the different countries. She was a bouncing child inside. She couldn't believe that she was meeting all these different countries.

Some of the countries she's met are a bit eccentric, such as the Italy brothers.

"Yo, little dudette!" Alfred said as he walked over to her, dragging someone behind him. They stopped and Victoria got a better look.

The person Alfred dragged was a man. He had shaggy blonde hair, bushy eyebrows, and a pair of magnificent green eyes. For his Halloween costume, this guy was dressed as a pirate.

"Hi Alfie," Victoria said. "Who's your friend?"

"Little dudette, this is Iggy. Iggy, this is my little dudette, Victoria."

"It's England, actually," the man said. "Or Arthur if you prefer." He stuck his hand out to shake hers.

"It's nice to meet you, Arthur," Victoria said, taking his hand. The moment their hands touched, a tingle went through their bodies.

Then it seemed like everything stopped. It was almost like the air was sucked out of her lungs and she was frozen in place. She couldn't move. All Victoria could do was look at Arthur's green eyes.

Arthur couldn't move. His body was frozen in place. It seemed like his breath was taken away. It finally registered in his mind that the mark on his collarbone was tingling.

"Uh, are you two okay?" Alfred asked, shaking the two out of the trance they were in.

"Can I speak with you?" Arthur asked. Not bothering to give a response, he dragged Alfred away, leaving Victoria standing there.

"What the heck was that?" she asked herself.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell?" Alfred asked Arthur when the two were away from the crowd. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Arthur said. "The moment our hands touched, it was like I couldn't breathe. My mark started to burn as well."

"Mark?"

"Yes, mark." Arthur pulled down his shirt to show Alfred the mark on his collarbone.

"Dude, that's my little dudette's name. Why the hell do you have her name on your body?"

"I didn't know. My skin started to burn one night and it was there. I believe that Victoria is my soulmate."

"My little dudette is your soulmate?!"

"It would appear so." There was a silence that fell over them. Then Alfred spoke up.

"We're gonna have to tell her." Arthur looked at him. "It's not like this is something that we can hide from her. Plus, I can't keep anything from her." Arthur sighed.

"I suppose you're right." The two walked back over to where Victoria was before guiding her away from everyone.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, I suppose there's no easy way to tell you this, Victoria, but…"

"You're Iggy's soulmate," Alfred butted in. Arthur looked at him angrily.

"You twit!"

"What? You were taking too long." Arthur growled as he pushed Alfred away from the two. He looked back at Victoria, who was playing with the bandage on her hand. His expression softened.

"Is it true?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yes." Arthur's voice matched hers. He pulled down his shirt to show her. Before even thinking about it, Victoria reached out to touch it. However, she stopped herself.

"Sorry."

"No, it's all right."

"What do we do now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I know this is probably overwhelming, but I don't want to force you into any thing that you won't be all right with." Victoria smiled a bit.

"I appreciate it, but I'm willing to give it a shot if you are." Arthur returned her small smile with his own while taking her hand in his before bringing the back of her hand to his lips.

"It would be my honor."

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 2! Leave a review and let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
